


Lance In Control

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Consensual Violence, Gay, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you."<br/>"Nah, I'd rather fuck YOU," Lance laughed a little.<br/>"I'm going to kill you. I'll leave you here to die or be found by Shiro or Allura and die of embarrassment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance In Control

It was a wonder how it got to this point. With Keith's booted foot pressing against Lance's boxer-clothed erection. Lance was bound in rope, grinning madly and looking up at the other boy.  
"You're really haah...enjoying yourself, huh..?"  
"Shut up. I never said you could talk."  
"I find it kind of cute when you try to be in control, aw."  
Lance loved teasing the mullet head. He couldn't help it, even in a rather helpless position such as this. He'd seen Keith at his worst (though in Lance's opinion his best), sprawled on a bed with his ass in the air, hair messy and parted lips barely able to make out the words, "please." Ever since then, Lance taunted him more than he ever had before.  
"Are you sure you want it to be like this, Keeeith?" Lance stuck out his tongue. "You really seem to like spreading yourself for me."  
"Fuck you."  
"Nah, I'd rather fuck YOU," Lance laughed a little.  
"I'm going to kill you. I'll leave you here to die or be found by Shiro or Allura and die of embarrassment."  
"Whoa whoa, pal. Alright."  
"...Tie me up," Keith muttered, undoing the binds restraining the other and getting on all fours on the bed before putting his arms behind him and letting his head fall to the bed. The other quickly undressed the red paladin, humming. Lance then obliged with his order, a good one, and bound his fore arms tight with the rope.  
"You know the safe word, Keith."  
"Yeah, yeah. Paladin. Paladin is the safe word, right?"  
"Yep!"  
Lance ran his hand through his brown locks, smirking. It was always so easy to get Keith to submit, despite the fuss he put up afterwards. The blue paladin knew the other was his, and for him, that, along with the breathy moans and perfect face of Keith when he was being taken, was enough payback for Keith's constant bitchiness.  
Grabbing the lube from his nightstand drawer, Lance licked his lips.  
"It's our favorite, Keith. Blueberry."  
"That's YOUR favorite, asshole..."  
"Well you'll be having your favorite thing soon anyway, so get ready."  
"No condom...?"  
"Keith, come on, you know me..." Lance slicked his fingers with the lube, slowly pushing two into the other's entrance with a small purr. "You like that, mi amor?"  
The small noise he heard elicit from the other's mouth was answer enough.  
Lance scissored his fingers in the black haired boy, using his other hand to jerk his lover off. He knew Keith loved it. Keith's cheeks flushed pink and he bit down on his lower lip, holding back a moan that threatened to escape. He didn't want to give in to his touch so soon. But it was hard to resist. He knew Lance loved to tease. In the bedroom and outside of it.  
"Please," the boy mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, hah, don't think I heard that? Maybe you should say it louder," Lance replied cockily, inserting a third finger and thrusting them in quickly. "Yeah. Louder, perra."  
Arms moving around slightly in their binds, Keith let out a whimper. "D-don't call me that, okay? Just...more. Please."  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, fuck, Lance--Come on, don't do this!"  
The brown haired boy snickered and nodded a little, removing his hands and giving the other's ass a playful slap. Keith looked too cute not to continue to play with, though.  
"Hey...Keith, I have a few more things I need to do first."  
Keith didn't bother responding, he just glared back at Lance and wriggled his hips slightly. Lance knew this meant the mullet head was impatient. He didn't mind. It made the whole ordeal so much more fun. The boy did want Keith badly, but he'd learned to control it so he could toy with the red paladin more.  
Giving another hit to his boyfriend's ass, sharper this time, Lance heard Keith take a sharp inhale of breath. Exactly what he wanted and expected. Keith continued this, going harder and harder until the other's ass was red and had hand prints on it. Keith had tears in his eyes but hadn't said the safe word, and was blushing like mad and moaning/panting so Lance didn't stop. He did, though, once he was content with the marks.  
"Are you ready? I'm going to take you now, mi perra," Lance purred in his lover's ear, leaning over him.  
Using his right hand, Lance coated his erect cock with the lube, prodding the other's hole. He kissed the spot right behind Keith's ear, slowly pushing into him with a low hiss. Keith trembled beneath him, and Lance kissed and bit his neck to try to distract his boyfriend.  
"You okay?" Lance checked in. Just in case. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover in a way he didn't enjoy. Even though they'd done this many times before, he absolutely had to be sure.  
"Y-yeah I...Uh, keep going..." Keith managed to stutter out, pressing back against the other best he could.  
The blue paladin smiled slightly at the response. "Good. Then make sure you're happy with those final words. After this, my name'll be the only thing you'll be able to say for a few weeks."  
Pulling all the way out, Lance slammed back into Keith, their hips connecting with a slap. "Mm, I love hearing that sound. Don't you, Keith?"  
"Mmf..." Keith buried his face in a pillow, trying to hide his face.  
Lance wouldn't stand for this. He reached down, grabbing Keith's hair (not too hard, of course) and pulling his head up. "Don't try that, silly. You know I love hearing you!"  
Keith cursed under his breath as his boyfriend began thrusting in and out of him, his heart pounding in his ears fast. The black haired boy let out a few small moans, shutting his eyes and chewing on his lower lip though no longer biting down on it. This encouraged the other boy, who used one hand to grip Keith's hip and thrust in faster.  
The red paladin arched his back slightly, moving his hips in time with the other's thrusts. Lance holding his hip and hair helped with this, of course. Lance bit into his neck, drawing blood. He licked it up, groaning and panting into the other's ear.  
Keith loved it, though he didn't want to admit it. It made his mind go into a bit of a foggy state, dizzy, confused, and consumed with Lance and all that he was. Lance knew all the ways to get to him and he hated that about him, though he enjoyed it. Someone who knew what made him tick, what made him feel amazing.  
"THERE!"  
Lance licked his lips again when the other cried that out. He'd done it. Hit that special place he got every time they fucked. He drilled him into the mattress, continuing to rub and hit that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves that made Keith unravel beneath him. The black haired male's knees had given out at this point, he had no control and didn't want any.  
"Lance Lance oh Voltron fucking christ-"  
Lance rolled his eyes at the other, but decided it was better than nothing. The bed rocked and shook beneath them, and he knew everyone else was probably hearing that mixed with Keith's screams. But at least that meant no one would walk in on them. They never locked the door, no point, Keith was signal enough of what was going on.  
It wasn't long before Keith couldn't take it anymore and spilled his seed all over the sheets beneath them, yelling out Lance's name into the air. Lance groaned and gripped his hip tighter, removing his hand from Keith's hair and placing it on his other hip, finally nailing the boy as hard and fast as he could. Keith whimpered and whined below him.  
The blue paladin soon came in the other, pushing in deep and releasing. Groaning, he rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying beside the other, untying the rope and tossing it aside. He chucked the lube in the drawer and took ou lotion, putting some on Keith's bruised ass and then some on where the rope rubbed Keith's skin and he knew would leave rope burn.  
"You okay baby?"  
"Mmn, Lance..." Keith nodded, hugging him close to his naked body and burying his face in the brown haired boy's neck, inhaling his scent. It was comforting and just what he felt he needed after that wonderful endeavor.


End file.
